Steamy
by VelmaKelly24601
Summary: Klaine shower sex. PWP.


**Steamy**

**A/N: Oh, hello. Look who got inspired! Me. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed so nicely (and not so nicely because that gave me a good laugh) to my first fic. I hope you like this one, too. This one's in first person POV (so cray).**

**Warnings/Things To Look Forward To: shower sex, bottom!Blaine. Don't like, don't read.**

I can hear the sound of a shower running when I enter the locker room and shut the door carefully behind me. I also turn the lock until it clicks shut—the lock was installed by Coach Beast when Sue made a habit of barging into football meetings, uninvited, to insult them and remind them of the necessity of her Cheerios. Blaine must have just finished his late-night boxing session because I also hear his beautiful tenor voice filling the locker room. He's been obsessed with The Beatles recently and was belting 'Oh! Darling' like it was the last thing he would ever sing. I follow his voice like he's a Siren from Greek mythology until I find myself walking through the doorway into the steam-filled shower room.

There I'm met with a delicious sight. My boyfriend is standing in one of the cubicles, facing the opposite wall and dancing in that enticing way that happens when he's really into a song. He's stark naked, obviously, with the water cascading over his muscled shoulders and the steam surrounding him in an empyrean way. He still doesn't know that I'm here and I intend to keep it that way, at least until he's finished with that song; Blaine always performs in the most enchanting way when he thinks nobody is watching. I silently slip out of my clothes and leave them folded nicely on a nearby bench. I also take a packaged condom out of my pants pocket (just in case) and place it on the ledge near my oblivious boyfriend. By the time I'm completely naked as well, the last melodious note has faded into the tile walls.

I step into the cubicle just as he grabs his body wash. He jolts in surprise when I touch him, but he relaxes at the soothing hand I travel up the curve of his spine. He hasn't turned around yet, but he recognizes my touch. I wrap my arms around him from behind and place my chin on his strong shoulder. "How did you know it was me?" I murmur into his ear. He melts back into my chest.

"Who else would it be?" he replies.

I gently take the red bottle of body wash from his tan hands and remove my arms from around him. He sighs at the loss of contact, but that doesn't last long. I lather some of the spicy-but-sweet smelling gel in my hands, then start to rub it into his skin. I try to relax the muscles that were bunched from his previous boxing exercises as I work, and Blaine is soon pliant under my touches, making soft noises of contentment. "I don't know," I say, responding to his earlier rhetorical question, "You're one gorgeous creature; I'm not sure if anybody would pass up an opportunity like this."

He chuckles lowly and turns around to press out chests together and kiss me. I tangle my fingers in his wet curls as he trails his hands down my back. "There's nobody around, right?" he says into my skin as he kisses down my jaw. I hum and affirmative, clutching him close. "And you locked the door?" He's mouthing at my collar bone, so I nod this time. "Perfect."

I'm too impatient, so I pull him up with a light tug to his hair so that I can explore his mouth with my tongue. He groans into the kiss, and I assume it's a result of the hair-pulling and my dominance. It only happens on occasion, but I feel bad when I get a little rough with him. Blaine always assures me that he's more than okay with it, though. It's just that sometimes, after a particularly bad day of being pushed around, I need to assert control somewhere.

The kiss is intrusive and passionate. I start grinding my hips into his so that our naked cocks brush and I can feel him getting harder by the minute. After a few minutes of kissing under the cascade of water, I pull back to look at him.

Blaine's absolutely breathtaking like this. His hair is product-free and the curls cling to his forehead and the nape of his neck. His eyes, huge and oh-so-green, are framed by long eyelashes that have water droplets clinging to them like dew on the morning grass. I can watch small rivulets travel from the ends of his hair and down the planes of his face, over his perfect nose, kiss-swollen lips and strong jaw. I lean forward and place the gentlest of kisses to the side of his mouth. He stills and responds minimally as his eyes flutter closed. "You're so beautiful, Blaine," I whisper before gently trailing my fingertips down the side of his face.

We both had bad days today. I know this because Blaine only boxes when he's stressed about something. We both need this…need each other.

My hand continues in its path down his neck and over his adam's apple, over his strong shoulder and through the light dusting of hair on his chest. When I give his left nipple some attention, the fragile atmosphere around us is broken by a groan from Blaine. With a grin, I run my hands down his sides and hips before dropping to my knees in front of him. I take his erect cock in my hand and he lets out another sinful noise. I hear it echo off the tiled walls as I slowly begin to lick his cock. "Oh God. Kurt!" Blaine chants my name as I suck him off, slowly moving my hand at the base. The water from the showerhead is a soothing pressure on my back, while Blaine's hand is a flitting presence at the back of my head. I hollow my cheeks and take it as deep as possible as I allow my hands to wander up his muscular thighs and over his perfect ass.

Blaine's groaning and gasping in earnest as I squeeze his ass before running a finger down his crack. I'm glad that the door is locked and nobody is around; even if someone did come in at this point, I don't think I would be able to stop with Blaine falling apart like this.

I take my mouth off his cock to say, "Grab the conditioner for me." Immediately following my train of thought, Blaine reaches to the small shelf quickly and grabs the bottle, handing it over. I pop the cap and the familiar smell of grapefruit assaults my senses; it's what surrounds me whenever I cuddle with Blaine and simply breathe him in. I pool a small amount of the liquid into my right hand, so that my fingers are slippery, then I cap the bottle and place it next to me on the shower floor. Then, I return to my previous ministrations on Blaine's neglected cock.

I press a finger, slick from the conditioner, into his hole as I continue to suck him. Blaine gasps, and I listen for any signs of discomfort, but there are none. He wants this as much as I do. I add a second finger fairly quickly and begin to scissor him open as his breathing picks up. Blaine has bottomed a couple times before this, so the sensations aren't entirely new, but he never fails to deliver when it comes to falling apart under my applications. I slip a third finger in and continue to pump them into his entrance, slowly but firmly. My fingers are slick, but not as slick as if we were using lube, so I'm being especially careful with him. "Kurt," he gasps and I hum around his cock, causing him to let out a broken moan. He tries again. "Kurt, I'm not going to last if you keep that up," he says breathily.

I comply and take my mouth off his cock, placing a final kiss on it before standing once more. My right hand continues to move as I work him open. I kiss him on the mouth, but this time allowing him to take control of the kiss as he fiercely responds. His legs are shaking slightly when I finally enter a fourth finger alongside the others. "Oh God. Kurt, now. Kurt, please."

It's a mantra I can't resist. I leave him for the shortest of moments to grab the condom I placed on the shower wall beforehand. When I face him once more, he is grinning at me in that genuine yet mischievous way, leaning on the shower wall. The way he's acting so composed makes me want to reduce him to a groaning, shaking mess. I think he knows that too, and that's why he's acting this way.

I close the gap between us quickly and kiss him hard. He takes the condom from me to tear open the wrapper and throw it somewhere near the drain; we'll clean up later. I gently brush a curl away from his eyes while he rolls the condom onto my achingly hard cock. He looks at me for instruction—it's my turn for control and he knows it—and I nearly drown in his eyes and the emotions I find in there. "Turn around," I murmur. He places a final kiss on my lips before complying.

The view is glorious. Blaine is facing away from me, slightly bent over with his arms braced on the shower wall. The angle of this does wonderful things to his shoulder blades and the muscles in his back as the water hits the flawless skin in a steady stream. Also, his ass. I insert my fingers once more to check the stretch, and Blaine lets out an impatient "_Kurt_", like he always does when I get paranoid.

"Okay, okay," I mutter, "Just checking." I grab our makeshift lube again and slick up my cock with it. I use one hand to rub his back while the other lines my cock up to his entrance. Then, I press in slowly. I'm aware of every single intake of breath and every little noise Blaine makes; my touch is sensitive to any kind of uncomfortable tension that might arise. He tenses a little at the intrusion, but my incessant reminders for him to relax eventually work. And then I'm fully sheathed inside him.

If I had to pick my favorite moment of sex—which is a very difficult thing to choose—I would have to say that this is it. Feeling Blaine pressed against me as he adjusts, feeling his tight heat clench around my cock and, most of all, feeling just how truly _connected_ I feel to him…and not just physically. I don't want this with anyone but Blaine. How I feel right now as we perform this act of sexual desire and love, how it feels to be inside him or have him inside me; I don't want it with anyone else but him.

I kiss his shoulder gently and whisper "I love you" into the wet skin there. He tilts his head to the side for us to share an awkwardly-angled kiss and repeats the words onto my lips.

Then, he rolls his hips slightly, causing us both to groan. By now, I know what that means, so the words he says next almost don't need to be said. "Kurt, I'm ready. Please move."

I slowly move my hips back until I'm almost all the way out before pressing back into his tight heat. Blaine's grip tightens on the wall as he lets out his wonderful low moans. I make sure he's fully adjusted before I pick up speed, pulling out and thrusting back in quickly and aiming for his prostate. Before long, I'm pounding into him in earnest and his voice bounces off the walls and fills the room as he gets louder and louder. The water from the showerhead beats down on us in a steady rhythm and makes everything slick.

Blaine takes a hand off the shower wall to grasp himself. With a few short pumps, he's coming and splattering the shower wall. I feel him clench around me, but I thrust into him until his orgasm is over before climaxing myself and filling the condom inside him.

After a few moments filled with only the sound of the shower and our heavy breathing, I pull out of him and take the condom off to deal with later. He slides to the shower floor and sits down, leaning his head back with that wonderful, post-sex, blissed-out expression he always gets. I kneel down as well to place a soft kiss to his neck. He opens his eyes and smiles at me in the way that melts my heart every time.

We're both feeling better after a crappy day. I'm no longer feeling like a victim and he's no longer stressed or filled with pent-up exasperation. I hold him close and gently clean him off before turning off the water (which, surprisingly, didn't even get cold). I drag him to his feet and hold him close as we step out of the shower cubicle. Grabbing a towel, I dry him off before cleaning up the mess we made near the drain of the shower. Later, he'll feel bad about me doing all the work and him doing nothing, but we both know that's just how it goes; Blaine is sleepy and slow after sex and I simply can't rest until everything is taken care of. It's just how it is.

We get dressed and leave the locker room at different times (although, we wouldn't be fooling anybody if someone actually _were_ around) before meeting in the parking lot. He kisses me quickly and I admire his towel-dried, busy hair before we both get in our vehicles and drive to our respective homes.

When Finn asks why my hair is wet, I lie and tell him that it was raining outside. Finn accepts the excuse easily but Puck, who is spending some bro-time with my step-brother, gives me a knowing look. I just shrug and accept the offered fist-bump with a laugh.

**I like bottom!Blaine, okay? Sue me. Don't worry, though. I have a top!Blaine planned for the future. I'm versatile…so is Klaine. Because switch!Klaine is canon. There, I said it.**

**Please review.**


End file.
